EEnE RPG
EEnE RPG is a 3D platform game created by user A Big Turkey. It is available for the Xbox 360, Wii and PS3. The game was very similar to that of the Paper Mario series. The game was released on September 23, 2008. It was widely acclaimed as " a good game among a favorite television show". EEnE RPG sold quite well in the US, selling over 6.3 million copies over the first five weeks the game was released. The Eds were widely recognized again to the public. Story It's a normal day in the cul-de-sac. The Eds are in Ed's bedroom, watching TV. when all of a sudden, Evil Tim pops up out of nowhere, on the screen. The Eds are sucked in, being shot in to a parralel dimension. With that happening, Ed, Edd and Eddy seperate to 3 different areas. The Eds seperately find out that Evil Tim escaped from his cell in the netherworld. With that, the Eds have to recon and put a stop to Evil Tim's forces. There are also enemies that will try to stop the Eds, no matter what! Levels Level 1: Stranded The first level involves you as Eddy in a lone forest enviroment. move the joystick in whatever direction to move around, Press 'A' to jump, Press 'B' to attack. You start of with a yo-yo as a weapon. You have to go through the forest for a little bit until you encounter your first enemy, a lone Poo-Poo dolly. You defeat it and you suddenly hear a scream for help in the distance, you follow it and a few enemies later... you encounter Double D. Level 2: Reunion After a pleasant little chat, it's back to business. Now that you're deeper into the forest, the surroundings got into a darker atmosphere, it got darker now that you're in the woods. More Poo-Poo dolls and red squirrels until you hear something again, this time a scream of fear... IT'S ED! FOLLOW IT!!! Level 3: Like a bad itch... They encountered Ed in front of a cavern, but in a mangled form, they talked to him then suddenly... A horrifying Growl! It's Timlit... it can't be... It's one of the three pets of Evil Tim! Luckily it's the youngest one but still incredibly powerful, with razor sharp steak knives as teeth. Don't underestimate the raw power of it. With all their strength, they went in to fight, while leaving poor Ed behind. With a good 10 HP for both Eddy and Edd, they're going against 30 HP of beast power. Level 4: It's Back... After the falling of Timlit it's time to move forward. Apparently Timlit left behind some thing? Actually its an Extremely Powerful Artifact that let Evil Tim out of his capture cell. After Double D inspected it closer, it stated that there was 7 pieces in total, Meaning that this is the 1st piece. Ed just rushed in to grab it for its amazement when suddenly it glowed Brightly and Teleported them to a new place, this time a Serene Beach, but there is something not right... Were is everone? Oh NO! The chicken pox!!!!! YOU have to escape the people infected with it. YOU powered up from 10HP to 15HP. Level 5: Buttered toast and brute force The Eds, while running.. go into a waterfall. with everything being wet inside, there in danger of slipping into the shark-infested water's, dumbfounded by the idea, Double D writes down notes of the shark until 2 rocks wacked him in his hands, he turned around to see 2 Rock Bo-Bos (clams). Forced to fight them because they blocked the entrance to the path they have to go through to leave the waterfall. They're the mini bosses of the level. After they're defeated, the 3 Eds proceed through the level as normal, in a waterfall. Level 6. Clam chowder anyone? After you collect everything in the level, you enter the boss room, A water crater? Wait....... IT'S A Giant CLAM!!!!! It has 40HP!' '''Try to avoid the bite, or worse.. the Swallow... it takes away a whopping 7HP from you! Use the Batter Ed to open the shell. After that attack the tender tongue several times until he gives to the immense pain! It'll go insane and break the wall behind the Clam, thus killing its self by falling down.' You then recieve the 2nd Shard to the artifact, Again Ed will grab it and transport you to a new area...... This time a Freezing Summit!!!! Level 7. Melon Please? All of the Eds land on top of each other comedicaly, but this is no time for playing. You have to move around and don't stop, you slowly lose life if you stop moving. Keep on moving around the map until you enter a lone glacier that has fumes coming out of the opening,and at the end was the 3rd piece! Double D tested the fumes to check if they can go in easily in a machine he invented in his spare time, and concluded it is Very Hazardous to even breath it, so they go back. You have to walk around the snow until you find a village. Level 8. All 3 Hairs gone... As You finally enter the village, you find a Huge stadium that a man named The Baron " Beef Dip" John Comandeers. He saw the Eds courage to walk the snow by themselves so he entered them to the competion, fight all 25 enemies to win the prize... The Piece of the Artifact to the Main winner, you have to beat all while at the mean time Double d isn't there because he is building an extremely powerful robot to win the prize at the very last fight. But when at the end Double D will run towards you until Evil tim comes in his body and takes over the robot using the control, The Boss: 65Hp/ and his power attack, the machine gun wich takes away 30Hp so be very careful with him, if you win you get the artifact and you teleport to a Volcano, one of evil tim's towers. '''Level 9. Summer Heat x10!!! Category:Games